Are we Compatible?
by An author with no name
Summary: Sparx, a guardian with impressive feats, has sudden feelings he can't describe. Mainly since he is an Exo, however, these feelings have to do with Cayde. A Vanguard, not to mention a close mentor to anything Hunter related. Can Sparx overcome these feeling? Or will he die trying to hide them? Rated m for YAOI oml. Also a ton of lemon, so BEWARE! Sparx is my Guardian btw


_Cayde… sigh, what does he want now?_ _ **I know you don't want to see him for putting up with his… antics. But he is one of the Vanguard we listen to**_ _. Yeah, even though we're supposed to be a Titan, I doubt I'm supposed to listen to him when I'm supposed to listen to Zavala Spectre._ _ **No I told you before I'm just Gh-! Sigh, whatever Spectre fine, either way, we can't deny a request from the higher ups. Who knows? Maybe it'll be another small mission**_ _. Yeah another small mission that he's asked me to do hundreds of times, patrol this, gather some items that. I'm a Guardian sure, but at least give me something new._ _ **If all else fails, you still have the Crucible to look forward too.**_ _Yeah but I always end up winning the matches, it's how I ended up being in the top ranks. Man, life as a Guardian is really taking the pits as of now._

 _ **Forgive him of his bored tone, but this Guardian is named Sparx, he is a male Exo and a Titan. He's known for have taken down the Taken King Oryx single handedly. Except for the fact he needed to be extracted by Cayde and Amanda. He even brought down something the Vex worshipped as a god. It's amazing what this Guardian did to prevent earth's extinction.**_ _Right, right. So tell me why you're recording all this again Ghost?_ _ **Because, ever since the "incident" on the rings of Saturn , Cayde has been acting weird around us**_ _. Oh yeah that happened, welp let's start the stereotypical flashback_

-2 years ago on the Dreadnaught-

"*Grunt*, Taken scumbags. We just lost our way to the exit, Spectre scan the ship for any and all exits."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt you or anything, but we have GOT TO MOVE. Otherwise, y'know, we'll be blown to bi- ARGH"

 **Cayde! Sparx, Cayde-6 is taking a beating, we need to move now. We cannot risk any other damage to either of us.** "Then find us another exit! I can't exactly memorize this damn ship all by myself" I move towards Cayde, c'mon BAM. A familiar glowing force field appeared before my eye. Great that'll stall for some time. I look at Cayde, his arm has been blown off completely. His Ghost is hovering above him trying to repair him, it looked at me and silently thanked me for practically saving Cayde's life.

"Man… didn't think this would happen. I thought this was a simple mission that you could take on yourself, but nooo~. Oryx and his stupid Taken subjects had other ideas." **Now isn't the perfect time for snarky remarks Cayde. I contacted Holliday, she's just outside the docking area, now hurry! The shield is about to run out!** Perfect, now's the time to move. I looked at Cayde, then I realized something. He wasn't moving, "Cayde can you move at all?"

"Nope, sorry ol' chap. Can't even lift my own legs for some reason. Think they might be jammed. Well that's the pits."

Great… now I have only one thing left to do, without hesitation, I picked up Cayde and carried him… Bridal style apparently… Why did it have to be me…?

"Woah WOAH! Hands off the literal merchandise pal! I'm not something that's supposed to be picked up and carried away. Almost as if you're taking me to the hotel room for the honeymoon… Cannot believe I just said that."

"Well maybe if you shut your ignorant hole and your mouth for once, I can get us out of here without dying! How's that sound!?" I asked "Yeah way better than dying" he said in response

I managed to carry him all the way outside to the docking area, there was our way home. I dashed to the drop ship. I signaled Spectre to get us onto that ship. **Alright, here we go! Let's go home!** We then vanished into traces of light and onto Holliday's jumpship. Finally, out free. **Holliday! Get us out of here!**

"Alright boys, buckle up! Next stop, home! You can rest easy now."

Cayde still couldn't move, I didn't want the poor bastard (or machine) to get tossed around the ship. So I opted to click his seatbelt for him, he immediately said no. Sighing, I grab the belt and punched it in the belt buckle. I was fast because I didn't want Holliday to get the wrong Idea, she saw more than enough to ask-

"So, was that show of Cayde being carried around like the groom forced? Cause you two lovebirds are sure as the traveler's red that you aren't gonna hear me spread rumours UNLESS you tell me."

 **Well… it was sort of a last minute thing, Cayde was badly damaged and was paralyzed by a Taken Centurion. Sparx here didn't want to risk anything and made a dash for it, which is a contradiction now that I think about it… But still, I'm sure Sparx wanted Cayde to be safe and away from the clutches of any Taken.**

"Well that explains some of it, and ya managed to shut him up for quite a long time. Think he's several feet of embarrassed, being carried around by a Titan who can wield the Hammer of Sol isn't exactly the most pleasurable experience."

So he's… embarrassed, alright then. I'm sure he'll get over it though, after all, he isn't exactly known for memorizing things. I'm sure he isn't the luckiest person either, he lost the Vanguard dare, which really doesn't help his case.

"We're getting close to the Tower, I think I see your victory parade lined up for you Guardian!"

Damn that was fast, I looked at Cayde. He was… his mouth pieces ( _By mouth pieces I mean the stuff in his mouth that glows orange whenever he talks)_ were turning red… Wait, can a robot even blush? What was he blushing about anyway? He wasn't thinking of… My face, why does it feel this way? What are these emotions? My face feels like it's burning up, am I having a fever? Just what is going on?

-End Flashback-

 _And then, well. We partied like animals, even though I'm supposed to be a robot. Those feelings of my face plates burning up. It wasn't like being incinerated, it felt more like my face was tingling. I couldn't ever understand just what the hell those feelings were, I still can't to this day. My mouthparts are changing to red again like Cayde's did, why did I feel embarrassed? Why am I feeling embarrassed now? I need answers, so after the party, I looked for answers at my own private living quarters. I lived in the Last City in an apartment close to the Tower that was made for Guardians like me. I used my own private terminal to find answers, I wanted to know why the hell I was blushing. Even though an Exo isn't supposed to possess human emotions, I can still feel that burning sensation on my face. So I looked, I searched up several times here and there when I wasn't being bombarded with tasks from the Vanguard. Each time I searched, I somehow always ended up looking at… sigh… human… Can we just move on Ghost?_ _ **He's too afraid to say umm… Well, it's when two humans have intercourse and tape it.**_ _Yeah, that's what that is. Usually none of the regular ones caught my attention, I didn't really give them a second thought. Until I found one involving a female human and a male exo, I immediately thought this was impossible, Exo's don't have any sexual organs. Do we…? To my, well our, surprise, it turns out we did. Spectre, load up another memory drive._ _ **This again?**_

I don't understand the purpose of building Exo's with human body parts, we don't really need em. Especially if they have to do with reproduction. I looked up why this was the case, according to some scientist working for the company behind Exo's, they were going to have these body parts so they can reproduce without needing to build another one. It was done so that they can save a bit more metal, but they couldn't get the female ovaries right, even they tried really hard, female Exo's couldn't be impregnated. I still don't understand why we would have human bodily functions within us, but it was also done so we could feel emotions and not seem really one sided. Guess that explains why I'm bursting with personality… But I wanted more answers, I wanted to know how Exo sperm looked like. Why did I even say that…? Low and behold once again I found more, sigh… pornagraphy. This time, it was between a male human and a male exo. Usually none of the images made me too excited, but this one, it gave my pelvis some sort of stimulation. Something felt like it was extending outwards, before I knew it, something ejected out of my pelvic plates, it was my… my own penis… But, but how? I didn't understand, how was this possible? And why do I feel pent up? I couldn't go out like this at all, especially in front of the Vanguard. I needed to do something to make it go back. **Sparx… you have what Humans call, an erection. It's sort of complicated, but whenever humans get sexually turned on, their private areas start to pent up and… I'm not sure what happens afterwards.** Oh yeah, I forgot my Ghost was there the entire time.

"Hey, uh Spectre, could you possibly go recharge or something? I need some alone time." I told him. **I told you before not to call me Spectre! It's just another way of saying Ghost! Ugh, fine, but PLEASE don't call me that again.** Heh, I would call him whatever I wanted to. He's MY Ghost, so that makes him my Spectre. He went into this little capsule where he could gather information or just be in his own little zone to do whatever. I looked down at the phallus shaped piece of metal, my face plates are burning up again. I gently touched the what I originally presumed to be something hard, ( _Get it?)_ and it turned out to be. Really soft, the touch alone made me jolt a bit at the stimulation. I touched it again, it felt good a bit. I looked to the video, this had to have some answers, I saw the human stroke the Exo's penis, the Exo seemed to enjoy it. He even moaned and said something I couldn't comprehend. Then something shot out of his penis, it was some sort of viscous fluid. It looked creamy, the human then began to lick it, describing it as tasty. Maybe, maybe that's what I have to do to my "erection" as Spectre called it. _**Ugh… PLEASE stop that.**_ I first locked the door and closed the blinds, I didn't want anyone witnessing something as crude as this. I also made sure the walls are on "Soundproof mode", I also didn't want anyone hearing this. I commenced stroking my black… Uh, what did the human call it? Cock? Why would anyone ever name a penis a chicken?

I felt… stunned, I stroked even more, something about my touch gave my "cock" some sort of sensation. It felt amazing, I wanted even more pleasure. I stroked faster to see what would happened, to my surprise, it felt even better. I wanted more, I stroked even faster. More, my body demanded more. I stroked even faster, I jolted upwards, I could feel something trying to eject out of my penis. I stroked harder, faster, more pleasurable. Something was coming close! Really close! My body couldn't take anymore. Neither could my throat, I was moaning as well, but something ejected from my mouth as well, it was a tongue. I kept panting and panting as I continued stroking, finally, something shot out of my "cock" I felt an immense amount of pleasure from doing so. I saw the sticky fluid escape from my tip and eject into the air, it landed on my naked legs. Which aren't wiring, they are actually exo flesh, for some odd reason, we also have flesh similar to humans. But the flesh can come in a variety of different colors, mine was black. Which fit my blue and white scarred face, as well as six bolts and a line as my head ornament. I wiped at the fluid, it was really sticky and thick. Something told me I needed to wash myself after something like that

I sighed, I took of the rest of my clothes and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower, turning the water on. I could feel myself being cleansed, this felt all the more relaxing. Especially after the day I had. Yeah I know it's a bit ironic that a robot can actually feel, but I've sorta gotten used to these feelings. But the one I felt just now, that's something completely new to me. I need more answers, more importantly I need more time. For now, I think I need to do more research on my off time. But I don't ever think I'll be able to recreate how that whole experience felt. I probably won't be able to get it off my mind. I need to focus on cleaning myself instead of just letting the water run down my leg. Sure feels mighty comforting.

 _So there, I did what I did and cummed for the first time in my entire programming. Back then I still had no idea what I was in for. Let's just say it started on a certain day that I was destined (Get it? -w-) to remember this. Still doesn't explain those stupid feelings for Cayde._ _ **But now is not the time to get all huffy. I think I'll stop the recording here. Keep in mind I can still record memories that you experienced. So I kinda saw you-**_ _DON'T push it Spectre._ _ **Why do I even bother anymore?**_ _But yeah, turn that thing of if you please._

Finally, now I don't feel like actually having to swap perspectives. So now is the time to meet Cayde huh? **Yes, keep your chin up and just… Act natural.** Easy for you to say, your not the one tasked to meet one of the Vanguard. **Well I could've!** I was joking Spectre, anyhow, we're supposed to meet up with Cayde, right? **Yes, he apparently has a special mission regarding Exo's like you.** So, what does that mean for us? Are we also gonna get some special reward or are we gonna get another legendary engram? But either way, the Vanguard are the most free of people. C'mon let's hurry to this special place Cayde was talking about. I swear this is just another one of his secret stashes we're going to.

We headed towards the outskirts of the Last City and in this place called, "The European Dead Zone." Apparently a guy named Devrim Kay or something is holding a base of operations there. Cayde-6 has gone ahead of us to help him out, said something about some Fallen troops and the Cabal having a sort of war near a church of sorts. Or at least, that's what he was telling us through his intercom. **Sparx, we're nearing the destination, and it looks like Cayde is pinned down along with Devrim, we need to help them**. Am I charged? **Yes.** I quickly whipped out my Mida - Mini Tool and charged into the outside of the church, there were multiple amounts of Fallen, around 15 Dregs and 10 Vandals. I even saw 3 Marauders. I aimed for them first, within 4 or 3 bullets of my semi-automatic masterpiece, they all evaporated into a cloud of bright light. All of the troops took notice of me and immediately targeted me, I swapped to my trusty Hand Cannon "The Old Fashioned" and wiped out 5 of the dregs, all with headshots. A bullet zoomed past me and struck a Vandal behind me, I saw Cayde and Devrim in the distance. Devrim had taken out 8 of the the Dregs that were trying to sneak up to me. I looked to my left, and saw multiple Vandal trying to take me on. I shot two of them in the head, the other three tried slashing at me with their knives, barely passing my armor. I knocked one upside the head sending him flying, I kicked another in the stomach making him stumble back. I immediately shot him, the last one tried diving at me. I sidestepped and shot him multiple times in the chest. That left 3 Vandals and 2 Dregs, I was about to run, but a bright light shined. I heard three gunshots in the distance, followed by three explosions. Cayde had taken out the 5 fallen alone with his "Golden Gun", I see now why he deserved the title of Gunslinger.

With the Fallen troops taken care of, Devrim and Cayde exited the church with a young girl walking beside Devrim. She looked to be about the age of 14, just 10 years younger than I am. In her hands was a pistol, it was a bit worn, but I knew that it could pack a punch. She hid behind Devrim when she saw me. I only got a brief view of what she looked like, she was a human, with a baby blue poncho and a red vest. Her white pants looked dirtied, at this point, they were pretty much beige. Her hair was black, and seemed to be tied back, this was all I could get from looking at her for 3 seconds.

"Ah! Hawthorne! There's no need to fear the Guardian that saved us! Forgive her, she can be shy at times. Doesn't excuse her natural born talents for weaponry." Devrim said. Cayde looked at her and laughed, how an Exo can even smile, I don't know. He looked at me, and briefly stared at me for a while. Looking back at Hawthorne, it's like he was trying to compare her to me.

"Hey little Poncho, you sure you aren't a hunter? The pistol is pretty nice, a bit busted up. But nothing I can't fix!" Cayde said beaming with pride. Yeah right, this guy won't even be able to unclog a toilet if he wanted to. Hawthorne simply shook her head, she knew well that she wouldn't be up for joining us in the Last City. I bet her home was here, or at least was once here. I looked around me, this place was a ghost town, there was broken down buildings that reminded me of the renaissance era. They looked to be worn down, the pain was coming off for half of them. This place was once thriving with life wasn't it? I wonder what happened in such a place. **I'm rather curious on how this place was destroyed, Devrim, could you answer?** Once again, Spectre was doing the talking for me, something that I've gotten used to by this point in time.

"Ah, a history listen is it? This once thriving town was filled with all sorts of people, they all got along rather nicely, it was a place of pure joy…" At that point he lost me. He looked back at me angrily and snapped his fingers "It's nothing the young can't enjoy, I'm also looking at you Cayde!" Cayde's eyes flickered open. "What? Oh! I'm here! I was definitely listening! Ehehe…" he laughed nervously, Devrim glared at him with his faint brown eyes.

"No matter, our work here is done, Hawthorne." the girl looked up, so her name was Hawthorne. "We must leave to the Farm, the Fallen troops seem to have calmed down a bit." they walked towards the church, it only took me seconds to realize they had a jump ship in there. As they were pulling up to leave, I looked back at Cayde, who looked back and immediately looked away. **Cayde, we can head to the tower now, our work here is done. We'll go ahead.** And with that, Cayde gave us a peace sign, and we walked off towards our jumpship. Finally we were in and were now headed to the Tower. Zavala is waiting there for us, says he wants some of the Vanguard tokens we had just earned.

 **It makes you wonder however…** What? Cayde? Yeah I know, he's an oddball, but still. He isn't acting too strange, I guess he's warmed up to us or something. **Sparx… No, actually, I'll tell you at the Tower.** So that's two things to look forward to, but most importantly, Cayde… Hmm, my face plates are burning up again. Sigh, guess it's that time again…


End file.
